roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Bragg
Matthew M. "Matt" Bragg, also known as AxialMatt, is a Rooster Teeth employee and a staff crew member of Achievement Hunter, who gained popularity by making videos for Community Hunter. He was officially hired on July 6, 2014 at Achievement Hunter's RTX Panel at the third day of RTX 2014 - alongside Jeremy Dooley - as an editor, content creator and recurring secondary host. Matt still serves as a content creator, editor, recurring host and Minecraft Builder at Achievement Hunter, mostly editing AH videos and LetsPlays as well as starring in several of them. Occasionally, he shows up in some other Rooster Teeth videos and content (such as Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures, On The Spot, Off Topic Podcast, RT Podcasts, etc). In addition to his Achievement Hunter videos and series, he's known for creating maps used in episodes of Let's Play Minecraft. Biography Bragg was born in Aiken, South Carolina, in 1990. While growing up in Aiken, Matt worked part time at his family's heating and air conditioning business store in South Carolina at the age of 14 until he was 15 years old. He also had worked at a small PC repair business. In 2008, he graduated from South Aiken High School at the age of 18. He studied for 2 years at Aiken Technical College, graduating in 2010. When questioned regarding the origins of his Nickname, AxialMatt, Matt claimed that the word "Axial" was "honestly just something really dumb that he randomly thought up of while in high school". He later learned that it had an actual meaning related to electricity and electric circuitry/circuit boards. However, he still kept the his nickname and he has been using it ever since. Prior to working at Achievement Hunter and Rooster Teeth, he first gained popularity for his series of videos titled MegaCraft. '' It gained such popularity that it was eventually moved from Community Hunter to the main Achievement Hunter channel. He's also grown incredibly popular on social media with more than 83.6K followers (As of November 2017) on his personal Twitter account @Axialmatt. He is also notable for being the creator of various maps used in some early episodes of ''Let's Play Minecraft, including Mineball, Grifball and Achievement Raceway. He has worked with fellow Achievement Hunter content creator and host Jeremy Dooley. Trivia - In late 2015, he got his head shaved on Rooster Teeth's Extra Life charity livestream. - Besides Jeremy, he was also one of the people considered by Geoff to take over Ray's spot when he quit Achievement Hunter - Creator and host of MegaCraft. - In 2008, he graduated from South Aiken High School at the age of 18. After graduating, he started school at Aiken Technical College, studying for 2 years until graduating in 2010. In July 2014, he started working at Achievement Hunter where he works as a content creator, editor, recurring guest host and builder at Achievement Hunter. - Resides in Austin, Texas. Originally from Aiken, South Carolina. - Hired at RTX 2014 from the audience along with Jeremy Dooley. - Has a pet cat but is not sure of it's breed. He adopted her from a barn. Her nickname is "AxialCat". Her full name is Arya Kittycatmeowface Bragg. - He rarely used his ask fm profile. He's stopped using ask fm nowadays because of the questions feature on the AH site, which he now focuses on posting updates and journal entries. - He is currently in a relationship. External links * Twitter * Achievement Hunter profile * Ask fm * Instagram * Tumblr * Vine * Reddit Image Gallery Matt and Jeremy reaction.jpg Matt VS.png|Matt's VS card mattbragg-rtaa.png|Matt's cartoon in Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures. Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Male Staff Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Members Category:June Birthday